Beginnings and Endings
by MysticMeg
Summary: Elphaba and Glinda come together while at Shiz. With such a beginning, how will their journey end? Through joy and heartache, they come at last to a great showdown with the mighty Oz. Gelphie, Musical based. COMPLETE, please R&R.
1. Part 1: Loathing and detestation

Beginnings and Endings

This story is based on the musical 'Wicked', a truly fantastic show. Anyone who missed the subtext between Glinda (the Good), and Elphaba, the so-called Wicked Witch of the West, must be either blind or delusional. So rather than obsessing over it for evermore, I thought a little cathartic writing was in order.

----------

Part 1: Loathing and detestation 

All was normal in the small room they shared. That is, a full scale battle was in progress. The girls stood rigid, toe to toe, the original point of this contest long passed – like that ever mattered anyway.

"I _hate_ you, Glinda, you and your stupid name! You are by far and away the shallowest, most self-absorbed, most unfeeling person that I have had the great misfortune to have met! Do you really think any sane man could marry _you_?"

Glinda stood, speechless, for a sharp fraction of time. Their arguments had never gone so far before. Then, without thinking, she raised her arm to strike.

"Oh, no you don't," Elphaba crowed, catching hold of the smaller woman's wrist.

She struggled, but to no avail.

"Let go of me! Right this second, or I'll –"

"What?"

Elphaba tightened her grip still more, wrenching Glinda up until their eyes met.

"Scream until your fawning little minions come save you? Tell them how the green freak can't control herself? How just the sight of you makes her blood boil!?"

"I -," she stopped, unable to respond.

Two heated glares met. Green and black, white and gold. Elphaba looked down into those wide blue eyes, breath coming short in the midst of her passion. One dark moment - that was where it all began. Before she knew what she did, her mouth crushed against Glinda's. At first, she struggled still more wildly than before, helpless cries muffled by the stronger girl. But soon, her rational mind was overcome. All changed as Glinda pushed her back across the room, pressing Elphaba against the side of the bed, fuelled by a fever she had never felt before.

In the end, it was Elphaba who broke the kiss. Gasping for breath, she stared at her roommate, want warring with shock, wonder with fear.

"Glinda?" her voice was strangled, unsure.

Elphaba searched her face, looking for answers there. Lust, she saw, confusion…and regret.

"I'll go." She left before Glinda could say a word.


	2. Part 2: Dancing through life

Part 2: Dancing through life

The next few days produced a ceasefire of sorts. Or more accurately, an awkward charade of life, neither prepared to acknowledge what had gone. Mornings were by far the worst. Half pained embarrassment, half some bizarre comedic dance. They would dart about the room, avoiding touch at all costs, one making way for the other with studied grace. Pretending that their eyes never met in the mirror, that Glinda never watched her struggling into that black dress, every stolen glimpse goading her wayward thoughts still more, mind filling with images of green skin on her own. Pretending that Elphaba didn't notice the change, how her ever-perfect roommate now looked pale and drawn. How neither of them had slept a full night since.

Who knows how long this would have carried on, were it not for Fiyero. Fiyero and the Ozdust. His arrival stirred Glinda and her idiotic friends into a veritable frenzy of delight. And Elphaba? Who was she to compare?

Little rich girl threw herself into the social whirl once more. She became, if possible, more Glinda-like than before, carrying her flights of mockery to new heights. For one thing, there was that awful hat.

Elphaba took the gift for what it could have been – an offering, a sign their difficulties were over. Clearly, Glinda had forgiven her her lapse, and now, maybe, they could start to move on. So it was that when she darkened the Ozdust's doors, ready to face the hated formal occasion, those cruel taunts hit her like physical blows.

Glinda must have been the only one that saw. Saw the tight lines of despair in her face smoothed over by the force of her iron will. Saw the light leave those dull, unseeing eyes as, in that dreadful silence, she began to dance alone. And, as the horrid laughter echoed in her ears, Glinda hardly noticed that she'd begun to move. Unconsciously, she matched every ungainly step, heart racing with a sick, indefinable fear. The ache lessened as those deep, sad eyes met her own. When, unheard by any of the crowd who'd now joined them, Elphaba whispered a heart-felt,

"Thank you,"

Glinda knew she'd take no other partner that night.


	3. Part 3: Am I that girl?

Part 3: Am I that girl? 

On the way back home that night, Elphaba was fairly skipping down the empty streets. Anything and nothing set them giggling like schoolgirls, and often, drunk on the sheer elation of the night, Glinda would grab her hand, laughingly pulling her into a dance once more.

As luck would have it, just as they approached the door,

"Glinda!" trilled one of her interchangeable friends.

Walking into their room, cold now and alone, Elphaba felt reality set in. Hurriedly, she changed into her faded nightgown, reaching for her hairbrush as the other girl came in.

Glinda swept across the room, stopping short as she noticed what was going on.

"Not going to bed already, Elphie? You don't mind me calling you that, do you, I mean, now that were friends and everything, I thought –"

Trailing off, she looked away, unaccountably nervous.

Warmed by Glinda's shyness as much as her words, Elphaba smiled and moved towards her.

"Of course I don't mind. Why, what were you intending we do this time of night?"

Now it was Elphie's turn to blush, her skin darkening with a curious purplish hue.

Glinda smirked a little, not rising to the bait. Grabbing the brush from her friend's hand, she replied,

"Sit down there, I'm going to do your hair."

"What?" whined Elphaba, taking her place reluctantly.

"Like it or leave it, I'm your friend now and this is what friends do."

Glinda settled herself cross-legged on her bed, right behind where Elphie had perched reluctantly. Gently, she unravelled the smooth plait, rather surprised at the weight of hair released.

"Lovely," she murmured, sifting through the dark locks.

Elphaba said nothing, holding herself tense and still.

She began to work the brush slowly. Neither of them made a sound, but ever so slowly, she felt her friend relax, shifting back to a more natural position on the bed. Glinda wondered at herself briefly, sitting there as black falls over green shoulders maintained such a beguiling hold on her gaze. But it was when, at the first touch of fingers against her scalp, Elphaba made the tiniest sigh of contentment – then Glinda knew she could never go back.

Running a hand through the cool darkness, Glinda softly tucked one strand, and then another, behind a small green ear.

"Elphie," she coaxed, "Elphie, look at me."

Dreamily, she turned around on the bed. Smiling into those hazy dark eyes, Glinda reached up again, stroking now, aimlessly. She watched as Elphaba came back to herself, a wary reticence stealing across her face.

"Elphie?"

She looked down, uncertain under that intense blue stare.

Glinda slowly cupped a green cheek in her pale hand, softly urging that dark head up again. Tracing soothing patterns with her thumb, she felt the other girl unbend a little.

The look in those eyes, bright with a confusion of hope and fear, but most of all with an openness she'd never seen before…Glinda was undone.

"What is it?" she whispered reverently.

"No-one ever touches me like you do."

"Oh –" a stunned exhale was all that Glinda could manage, as her heart opened to Elphaba still more.

Without a thought, she leant in until their lips met, slow this time in deliberate exploration. With a stifled, desperate cry, Elphaba brought strong arms around her friend, holding fast as she lowered them both onto the bed.

Time passed, night bleeding into day. Glinda pulled away, breathless and overwhelmed, resting her head against Elphie's shoulder. As a more general awareness returned, she became aware that something was amiss.

"Elphie, you're trembling."

"I know."

"What is it?"

Elphaba looked up into that familiar face, concern written across every line. She tried, but the tears just wouldn't stay away.

"Oh, please don't! Did I hurt you? Are you – is this not –"

"Glinda," she broke in, reaching for her hand. "Nothing's wrong, it's just…"

"Tell me."

"All this - it's – it's too much for me."

Glinda made to get up at once.

"No! Don't go -"

Elphie sat up quickly, holding onto her shoulders, looking right into her eyes.

" – I mean…I've never been this happy before."

Swelling with a host of feelings she could never describe, Glinda smiled a tremulous smile, reaching out to wipe away those strange, heavy tears. Elphie caught her hand in a determined clasp, lifting her own to trace those fine features. Just looking at the glaring contrast that they made, she couldn't help but say,

"I still can't believe this."

Glinda brought their joined hands to her breast.

"Feel that?" she breathed, "it's beating for you."

As her heart raced in tandem with the other girl's, Elphie couldn't stop the tremors running through her yet again.

"Hey," Glinda soothed, "Come on, lie down here, try to relax."

Elphaba would not let go of her hand, as they arranged themselves on the narrow bed. Face to face, each regarded the other solemnly.

"I know your secret," began Glinda after some time.

"What?" Elphie searched her face for a sign.

"The great Elphaba is a big soft romantic!"

They laughed breathlessly, the tension suddenly shifting.

"You know that's a closely guarded secret, Miss Glinda?"

"Oh yes, what are you going to do, punish me?"

"I'm sure I could think of something…" Elphie murmured, a teasing light dancing in her eyes.

Yet neither was willing to move, to break the charm. A comfortable silence fell, Glinda watching that formidable mind work.

"Be patient with me?" Elphaba pleaded at last.

"Always."

And so it began.


	4. Part 4i: Cowardly lying

Part 4: Cowardly lying 

The next few days passed reasonably quietly. Of course, the fact that Shiz's most famous enemies were now practically in each other's pockets was not one to go by unremarked. Rumours abounded at every turn. Madness, drugs, demonic possession…and those were only the milder theories. But while the pair remained completely unaware, their only care to avoid actual harm while wandering about in blissful oblivion, another, more malicious report started to spread.

"Did you hear –"

"…Elphaba –"

"…under her spell –"

Things were bound to get through to them in time. A day of wildly tangential conversations, strangely fascinating ceilings and skirting boards…either something very strange was going on, or (quite possibly), the entire school had gone mad.

Luckily (for some), they took a little-used shortcut on the way back from classes. Somebody screeching your name at high volume will tend to get anyone's attention.

"GLINDA?!" cried the unseen female, "You're telling me she's fucking that…green…thing!?"

"There's more," gloated an answering male voice, "Elphaba is making her do it! I heard she bought a spellbook from a beggar at the gate -"

"But, GLINDA??!" broke in the first speaker.

"They hear them at it every night in her room –"

" – GLINDA??!!" she repeated still more dramatically.

"Yes?" was heard in the familiar sweet tones, swiftly followed by a small, stylishly dressed raging terror.

The dust cleared a few painful moments later to reveal one rather battered munchkin boy, one rapidly fleeing girl (minus an important item of clothing) and one highly irate heiress, held back only by her girlfriend's firm hold from removing a small but vital body part.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shouted, "Get a grip!"

At the subsequent anguished squeal,

"Not there!"

Elphaba managed to call off her attack-witch, the munchkin then collapsing against a nearby wall.

"Keep that crazy bitch off me!" he moaned, as Glinda continued to struggle in her grasp.

All at once a total, unnatural silence fell. Glinda looked up at Elphaba, who, pushing her roughly out of the way, took one long stride towards the boy.

Black mists seemed to swirl around her feet, as she loomed above him, suddenly, impossibly tall.

"_You don't want to see me angry." _

---------------


	5. Part 4ii

Part 4ii 

Never taking her eyes off the ominous tableau, Glinda softly approached. She gingerly touched Elphaba's hand, half expecting some kind of powerful shock. A barely noticeable shudder ran through Elphie at the contact, almost as if she was waking from a dream. Then, just as abruptly as they had stopped, everyday sounds returned to their world.

Elphaba shook her head briskly, forcing her thoughts back to the task at hand. While Glinda looked on, momentarily speechless, she turned again to the unfortunate munchkin.

"Get up! Up!"

He scrambled to his feet.

"Look at me, you pathetic little man! I am only going to ask you once – _who _is behind these disgusting lies?"

"I – I can't," he stammered helplessly, "please!"

By now, Glinda had fully regained her momentum. And oddly, went the confused thoughts whirling through the poor man's head, being threatened by her was in some ways worse, almost like being savaged by a small poodle.

"I think you're missing the point here – what's your name?"

"Aaron."

"Well, Aaron, you don't quite get it, do you? We, that is Elphaba and I, are the _only_ sorcery students here at Shiz. So even if anyone just happened to walk by, do you think they could do the first thing to stop us?"

Elphie smiled down at him as Glinda continued,

"I'm not even sure if _I_ could hold her back again."

"Alright, alright, it was Boq, ok?!"

"Boq?" questioned Elphaba.

"Bic?" said Glinda.

"Boq." he repeated.

"Bic?!" she shrilled.

"Boq!" insisted Elphaba.

"Bic!"

"Boq!"

"Bic!"

"Boq!"

"Bic-Boq!" giggled the blonde vacantly.

"Shut _up_, Glinda!"

Sometimes Elphie wondered about that girl.

Aaron looked from one to the other in bafflement.

"Ahem!" Elphie struggled to maintain her image, while Glinda adjusted her outfit self-consciously.

"Tell us where he is and you can go."

Soon, the embarrassed munchkin sloped off, their final words of warning ringing in his ears,

"If you _want_ the whole school to know how Glinda flattened you…"

--------------


	6. Part 5i: If I only had the nerve

Part 5i: If I only had the nerve 

They had agreed that, this time, a more civilised approach was called for.

Well…some of the furniture was still in one piece. And those two other munchkins – they'd just needed some fresh air.

Boq slumped in the one remaining chair, gamely striving to project a sense of bravado.

"Glinda, Elphaba, always a pleasure. Won't you have a –" he paused, taking in the state of the once-plush common room.

" – Oh, fuck it." Giving in, he sank back, staring blankly at the floor.

In silent agreement, the two ladies perched carefully on a table-top. Glinda could see that she would have to begin.

Ever direct, she asked,

"Why did you do it?"

He was silent for so long that Elphie started to fidget. Just when they thought they'd have to try another tack, words started to flow begrudgingly. Still with his eyes fixed on the carpet, Boq muttered,

"You never noticed me. You didn't even know my name. All I could do was watch you with other men. Ha!" he cried mirthlessly,

"like that wasn't enough! Really, Glinda –"

he looked up, gesturing wildly between the pair of them.

" – Did you have to sink so low?"

Elphaba's restraining hand shot out, and Glinda turned just in time to catch her visibly flinching, that all-too-familiar first sign of retreat.

"Stop right there," she grated, severely straining what was left of her self control.

"I'm not going to sit here and take your insults."

"What, you want me to be happy for you now? Throw you a little party, is that it, Glinda?!"

"No, Boq," she sighed, "just a little respect here."

He choked out another strangled laugh.

"Are you crazy? What in Oz has she done to you?"

Again her outraged response was cut short by the other girl.

Bruised but resolute, Elphaba took in a shaky breath. As evenly as she could manage, she confessed,

"I never realised how much you must hate me. I don't know you, Boq, and I don't think you know me. And Glinda? You're barely on speaking terms. Can you tell me her birthday? Or her favourite food? What does she do when she can't sleep at night?"

"Do you have a point?" he cut in hastily.

"I know more about her than you ever will."

She went on, as Glinda held a trembling green hand in her own.

"However much I learn, I still want it all. And every single thing just makes me care for her more."

In spite of it all, Glinda couldn't help but smile.

"I feel exactly the same."

The words had passed her lips without a second's thought. Their eyes met for one calm moment in that stormy afternoon.

--------------


	7. Part 5ii

Part 5ii 

--------------

"Hey, lovebirds! Rub my face in it a bit more, why don't you?"

Boq summoned up another taunting sneer, but everybody knew his heart wasn't in it. Elphie and Glinda merely looked at him, waiting.

"Fine, ok, maybe I've been a little – hasty."

Somebody was reaching the end of her rope. Standing up, she swept the hair out of her face impatiently.

"Is that it?" Elphaba fumed, "Is that all you have to say!?"

"Hey, Elphie, come on –"

She shook off the other girl's touch.

"No! I'm not letting it go, Glinda! This little munchkin prick might have cost you everything!"

"What, her precious fucking reputation? Oh, boo hoo!"

Elphaba could feel it coming over her again. An unnatural breeze gathered force around the room.

"_Someone is going to get hurt today!"_

Boq moved to get up, some shreds of pride still remaining.

"Don't!" Glinda warned him, "She can't control it!"

Larger items started to move with the wind. Pens and pencils danced, papers fluttered like leaves.

"Elphaba, no! He's not worth it!"

Everything clattered to a graceless stop. Elphie took a careful step away, still pinning him with a furious stare.

"_Now_, will you listen to me?" said Glinda.

--------------


	8. Part 6i: I'm not that girl

Part 6i: I'm not that girl

A/N: Another short part I'm afraid, but this is just about all I can manage in one evening. Although the reviews really do help. Yet more mushiness and angst here, but never fear, we'll be through that soon!

--------------

Acting under Glinda's direction, Boq and his cohorts had called together as many of their year as they could find for an urgent meeting later that day. As eight o'clock approached, a good two thirds of Miss Popular's former admirers were gathered in the library, milling about in various states of confusion.

The gloomy old central atrium was almost full, with people leaning against tables and the surrounding bookshelves. As Boq appeared through a gap in the shelving, an expectant silence fell, only to deepen breathlessly at the sight of Glinda and Elphaba behind him.

All eyes were fixed on the young munchkin, as he admitted, with a passable show of penitence, to the fabrication of his entire story.

A swell of aggrieved mutterings filled the room, most still directed at the two ladies, but not a few harsh words and harder looks were thrown at Boq himself. One voice from the back broke through the babble.

"So, they're not together then?"

Heads turned towards the mismatched pair once more. Glinda stood rigidly in full view of the crowd, every ounce of a lifetime's social training put to use. In contrast, Elphaba had backed into the shadows. No-one could see her face.

"Oh, that part's true," Boq declared gleefully.

Glinda stepped forward into the ensuing chaos. Outwardly, she may have appeared calm, but privately, gripping the back of a chair for dear life, she wasn't even sure that her legs would hold her.

"I know –" her voice betrayed her, weak and faltering.

"I know -," Glinda repeated, with greater resolve, the crowd around her quickly settling down,

" – that a lot of you still won't believe the truth. I also realise that nothing I say can change that. But please, just think for a minute. This is me, silly, spoilt, little Glinda. Don't I always get my own way?"

Many of her listeners smiled ruefully.

"Then do you really think that anyone could force me to do this?"

She grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her into the light. Reaching up, she whispered,

"_Kiss me."_

Before anyone had even drawn a breath, Glinda, their Glinda, right there in public, was…words failed in the face of mass mental collapse.

--------------


	9. Part 6ii

Part 6ii 

At first, Elphaba stood there, unyielding as stone. Yet a sudden flare of desperation soon won out. Hardly aware of what she did, she snaked an arm around Glinda fiercely, drawing her closer, the stunned crowd be damned.

The second that they broke apart, reality snapped back. Eyes. Elphaba saw nothing but wide, staring eyes.

Sometimes it felt like that was all she ever knew.

For a brief moment, she faced them down. Pain, they saw, for once naked and unadorned. But what was worse, perhaps, a dull kind of acceptance.

An instant that seemed a bitter eternity. Then, in a sweeping whirl of black, Elphaba grabbed her girlfriend and strode from the room. She pulled the smaller woman down the stairs and away, into the sheltering night.

So great was her hurry, that neither could have heard. As their classmates stirred and came back to themselves, along with the hum of voices came the sound of applause.

Elphaba led them out across the dark college grounds, Glinda almost running to keep up with her.

"Elphie!" Glinda stopped short, tugging at the other's hold.

"I'm sorry." Letting go at once, she stood unmoving, shoulders slumped.

Glinda reached up to brush the hair from her eyes. Right then, worry had eclipsed all else.

"Elphie, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, I –" she paused, and the night couldn't hide her tears.

" – I just couldn't stand there with all this inside of me."

She pressed a hand to her heart, clenching her first until it hurt.

A soft white hand came up to cover her own. At that, Elphie gave a small, wordless cry, folding a surprised Glinda into her arms.

--------------


	10. Part 7: Don't dream too far

Part 7: Don't dream too far 

_A soft white hand came up to cover her own. At that, Elphie gave a small, wordless cry, folding a surprised Glinda into her arms_. They stayed there, together, for an endless time. As her pulse slowed and comprehension dawned, Glinda clung tighter, realising what she'd done.

Of course, the everyday world intruded in the end. Sentiment was all very well in books, but they both knew that real life would move on. With hardly a word, they stepped apart, turning towards their room, and tomorrow.

Once arrived, Glinda sank down on her bed. Elphie, on the other hand, couldn't stay still. Poking the fire, straightening the chairs, tidying, moving, picking up, putting down…all, Glinda suspected, to avoid meeting her eye.

"Elphie, you're exhausting me. Sit down, please."

Reluctantly, the other girl complied, green hands worrying in her lap.

"We still need to –" Glinda began.

" – Wait, let me."

Eyes still fixed on those twisting fingers, Elphaba gathered her thoughts.

"I – I don't think I can talk about this now. Really, I mean I – I can't."

"Hey, that's ok."

Encouraged, Elphie managed to lift her head. Glinda gave her a half-smile.

"Can we just wait a bit – till tomorrow maybe?"

"Of course. I promised you patience, remember? Clearly that's not a _huge_ part of my character…"

Her small attempt at humour trailed off. Seeing that her presence wasn't helping anyone, Glinda retreated into the bathroom.

All was quiet by the time she returned. In fact, as she saw with one swift glance, Elphaba had gone. No note, no clue as to why or where. Nothing but a dent in the pink bedclothes. And, Glinda noticed with an undefined dread, one small, crumpled, ink-stained handkerchief, neatly laid on her own pillow.

Morning found her huddled on the bed, that pathetic piece of cotton still clutched in one hand.

--------------

_**A/N: To be continued?**_


	11. Part 8: Wishing only wounds the heart

Part 8: Wishing only wounds the heart

Elphaba paced across a dark, deserted courtyard. Grim, unfriendly walls fenced her in. Her mind raced with questions, wants and fears, all dancing to the same despairing melody.

_---  
Hands touch, eyes meet,  
Sudden silence, sudden heat.  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl.  
Stolen smile, so coy…  
---  
_

Her face shone with the light of what could be.

_---  
But I'm not that girl.  
_

_Don't dream too far,  
Don't lose sight of who you are,  
Don't remember that rush of joy,  
---  
_

She sat heavily at the foot of a tree, resting her aching head in her hands.

_---  
Just a joke, a toy…  
I'm not that girl._

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal,  
To the land of what-might-have-been.  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel,  
When reality sets back in._

_Blithe smile, lithe limb,  
She who's winsome, bright and trim.  
Gold hair with a gentle curl…_  
---

Elphie had never cried so much in her life.

_---  
There's a girl I know,  
I love her so…  
---  
_

Exhausted, she fell into a broken slumber.

--------------

_**A/N: What? You were expecting some kind of resolution?**_

_**Lyrics shamelessly stolen from the musical, with a little adjustment of course. And does anyone realise just how hard it is to find a rhyme for "boy"?!**_


	12. Part 9: Popular

Part 9: Popular

Elphaba awoke to the sound of bells. Her back protested as she stood and look around. It seemed she'd ended up in a disused stable yard, the small clump of trees under which she'd spent the night poking out incongruously in its centre.

Blinking the sleep away, she took stock. Minor aches and pains aside, mostly what she felt was – numb. Her thoughts moved sluggishly, reluctantly, shrouded in a dull cloud she was unwilling to part. 

Thankfully, her dress was still in a fairly decent state (there was a lot to be said for wearing black), so with a shake of her skirts and a hand through her hair, she began to walk. Her way led through a scrubby field and down an overgrown path. After a short while, the bells rang again, closer.

---  
----

Soon, familiar rooftops rose into view. Clearly something had held her back that night. Elphie had never left the grounds.

Early as it was, Shiz was filling with life. Students strolled to breakfast, enjoying the mild spring air. Even a few eager souls waited outside the library. The hostile looks, she hardly registered after all these years. But something altogether stranger was going on.

A pair of gaily dressed young ladies paused as she went past.

"Morning!" they trilled, as if this happened every day.

Next, a quiet munchkin boy from history class.

"Morning, Miss Elphaba!"

Politeness? Conversation? What in Oz was going on?

And then, as she approached the dining hall, thinking maybe some caffeine would put the world right,

"Oh, hello! I think Glinda's been looking for you."

Elphaba stopped dead, gaping at the hapless girl. Ok, she was blonde, but she didn't _look_ insane…

Flushing a little under her suspicious stare, the poor thing waved vaguely at the side of the building. 

"Last I saw she was somewhere over there."

And there Glinda was, sitting on a bench, while two more girls flapped over her uselessly.

"Elphie!" she cried, launching upwards like a guided missile. That is until, planting herself firmly, bare inches away,

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!" Glinda raged.

--------------


	13. Part 10: Changed for good

Part 10: Changed for good 

Several extremely long minutes later, a chastened Elphaba sat down, clearing the ringing from her ears. She wondered briefly where Glinda had picked up those words. And from the number of pathetically unsubtle students, who, all of a sudden, had somewhere else to be, so would the rest of the school very shortly.

The next few days were comparatively uneventful. While their relationship continued its tottering progress, the pair quickly found who their real friends were. And chief among these, in a surprise to them all, was a handsome prince. When questioned on the subject, as he often was, Fiyero only had one thing to say.

"_Two_ beautiful women - what's not to like?"

--------------

They should have known it was going too well. Glinda had never thought of Dr Dillamond with more than annoyance, or lately, mild jealousy. But when the old Goat was so abruptly herded from their class, even she couldn't sit back and let him go. And not just because only her desperate hold was preventing Elphaba from rushing after him.

Then, of course, that poor little lion cub. Before Glinda had even registered the signs, her girlfriend had gone and done IT again. Opening her mouth to remonstrate, she realised her object was by now fleeing the room. And since clearly, no-one else was in a fit state to follow…

"What the fuck –" she trailed off into a world-weary sigh. "Elphie!!"

Panting after Elphaba's swiftly retreating form, Glinda was so absorbed in this unheard of task (none of her impressive wardrobe being made for exercise), that she ran smack into her, crashing to the ground.

A furious glare held back her stream of protests. Elphie pointed to a clearing at the edge of the forest. There, peering through the failing evening light, Glinda could make out a small, shabby carriage. And what looked like five or six men, standing in a rough circle. What, were they dancing?

Arms and legs rose and fell to an unheard rhythm. Cries came to her through the ominous silence. Calls for mercy, for release. Cries merging into shrill, bleating terror.

--------------

In the end, Elphaba had to drag her away. Glinda would never be the same again.

--------------

_**A/N: Edited with a few minor corrections. Well, that part turned out a little grimmer than expected. But never fear, the next one will be pure fluff. And sex. Joking! Or am I?**_


	14. Part 11i: And they're off!

Part 11i: And they're off! 

That day had left a mark, a dark blot upon their lives. Elphaba, on first glance, appeared unchanged, just a little sharper, more finely honed. But Glinda, in all her pampered life, had not encountered even a threat of violence. Doctor Dillamond lying somewhere, injured, perhaps dead…the thought loomed vastly, massive, almost more than she could hold. She took to brooding, shut up in their room. Old eyes saw a new past bleed into a hateful future.

Of course Elphaba was more than worried. She would have done anything to help Glinda. But the former outcast and social pariah was, to put it mildly, rather out of her depth. Drowning would have been a more accurate term.

Helpless, she watched, quiet and attentive. Until, one mild spring afternoon, the perfect distraction fell right into her lap.

--------------

Fiyero and Glinda were in between classes, waiting for Elphie, as they often did, at the ornamental folly in the centre of the grounds. The green girl, an eternal fount of questions, rarely, if ever, left a lecture on time.

At last, spotting an unmistakable figure, Fiyero turned to hurry on their way. Useless as it was, Glinda stood her ground, rolling her eyes as she scolded yet again,

"Miss Elphaba Thropp, you're absolutely hopeless!"

Shooting her a sly grin, Elphie dawdled along, ambling up without a care in the world.

"Come on!" she took hold of her voluminous skirts, ready to sweep away after Fiyero.

"Stop right there," demanded Elphaba, smirking.

"Elphie, we've no time for one of your games."

At that, Elphaba arched a impish brow, while sudden implications brought colour to pale skin. Glinda hardly noticed that she'd moved in, her world at once narrowed and intensely amplified.

Which precise moment was when the bells chose to ring.

"Oh hell, we really are late," muttered Glinda. "Move it, shift!"

"Nope," maintained the other, firmly rooted to the spot.

Stifling a laugh, Fiyero started back their way. Glinda, with ever-increasing violence, tugged ineffectually at her girlfriend's arm, the complete lack of any movement in response seeming only to drive her on.

Hilarious as this was, he thought he probably should step in. Someone was turning a most unflattering shade of red.

"_Life sciences!" _he tempted, like a man calling his dog.

Elphie fixed him with a playful glare, then,

"We are not going to class!" she declared.

--------------

A/N: Edited with some important changes. What on earth was I thinking yesterday? And to my quibblers – this part isn't half finished!


	15. Part 11ii

Part 11ii

_**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I made some slight changes to the previous part.**_

--------------

"_We are not going to class!" she declared._

"What?" spluttered Glinda, doubting her own ears.

Fiyero met her wide eyed stare.

"Is she - are you ill?" she wondered distractedly, hands fluttering to Elphie's forehead.

Shaking her off with an impatient sigh, Elphaba countered,

"No! Let me finish! We are going straight to the pub, right now."

"Are you quite sure you're ok?" asked Fiyero.

"Yes! For the last bloody time, I'm fine! We are going out this afternoon – to celebrate!"

"What's the occasion?" asked Glinda cautiously.

"This!" pronounced Elphie, grinning widely, flourishing a letter she'd been hiding in her hand.

Glinda took it, quickly reading the thing through.

"…Cordially invited…to see the wizard!!?"

Her only warning a piercing squeal, Elphaba found her arms full of gushing blonde.

Keeping a straight face (although struggling to be heard) Fiyero added,

"In person? Wow!"

With no sign that Glinda would let up at any time, the young prince went on,

"When do you go?"

Elphaba, extracting herself with some effort, dropped the final bombshell,

"_We _leave tomorrow."

"What? Me?" asked Glinda.

"Yes, of course you."

"The Emerald City?"

Elphie nodded.

"Oh my god!"

"I know!"

"Shops!" gaped Glinda.

"Museums!"

"Shops!"

"Galleries!"

"…theatres!" returned Glinda, a little reluctantly.

Laughing, the other two both spoke for her,

"Shops!"

"_Now _can we go get drunk?"

--------------

And so they went. Elphaba's plans, however, were nearly derailed again.

Before they'd got more than a few yards along their way, Glinda veered off on a determined tangent.

"I have to change!" she cried, scandalised.

"Oh no," Elphie fielded her, long arm around slim waist.

"Elphie!"

She pulled Glinda to her side. Pointedly looking her girlfriend up and down, she said,

"You look –" tilting her head, Elphaba took in the back view, one hand wandering almost of its own accord, " – perfect."

Glinda gasped, Elphie unable to resist the temptation. Green hands stole back to more appropriate ground.

"And," she continued, tightening her hold, dipping down to Glinda's collarbone, then up to her ear,

"You smell divine," she whispered throatily.

At such times, Glinda could deny her nothing. Heart racing, breath catching, senses stretched to overload, helpless in the focus of such animal intent. Just as she felt herself yearning upwards –

" – Hello? Impressionable youth!"

Fiyero broke in with a timely reproof.

--------------


	16. Part 12i: Green elixir

Part 12i: Green Elixir

As one, they burst through the door of the Rose and Pearl. Giddy with a lightness she'd hardly ever felt, Elphie, a possessive arm around her shoulders, steered Glinda to a corner table. Half empty as the pub was at that hour, the trio nonetheless made quite an entrance. Prince, heiress and…stringbean, the former two, at least by their dress, as out of place in this second-rate inn as Elphaba was, well, anywhere.

Fiyero, once he'd seen the ladies properly ensconced, asked the burning question,

"What are we drinking?"

Some roundabout discussion followed, the result of which being, that he, the most experienced, would take charge of their orders for the night. And, after some half-hearted protest on Elphie's side, he also managed to gain his second point,

"No really, I'm buying. This is for you two."

That settled, Glinda leant back comfortably in her chair. She could feel Elphie's eyes on her, as she had the whole day long. Turning to her with a small smile, she simply said,

"What?"

Elphie met her gaze warmly, for a short while still silent. Then, her voice as much as her position marking a subtle level of intimacy, she replied,

"I love that outfit on you."

"Oh, do you?" teased Glinda, "And there was me thinking you had no interest in clothes."

"Only when you're in them." Elphie's stare never wavered.

Glinda pressed on, with determined composure.

"So, Miss Fashion-Conscious, when did I wear this last?"

That day, Glinda was wearing a long white skirt, teamed with a closely fitted matching jacket. She could have been dressed for a tennis party (not, perhaps, the kind where sport would play a major role).

"A week last Tuesday," answered Elphaba smartly.

"How long does it take to rotate my wardrobe?" asked the blonde, with a decided smirk upon her face.

"Never less than a mon-" she cut off short. "- You fiend! You knew it all along!"

Glinda laughed indulgently.

"Face it, my dear, there are some games I'll _always_ win."

Fiyero made sure to announce his return, both girls looking up at the great clatter of glassware. All the same, setting down his burden with dramatic flair, he couldn't help but feel he'd interrupted them.

--------------

"That barman's still looking over here, you know," mentioned Elphie some minutes (or one glass) later.

"Yes, I got the feeling he was rather jealous."

Fiyero joked as easily as the rest of them, some part of him, perhaps, watching, astonished, from within.

"Of whom?" asked Glinda, perversely intrigued.

"I don't know," snapped Elphie, "maybe of you."

Dismissing that strange and very wrong picture, Glinda focused on her now sulking girlfriend.

"Hey," she urged, "maybe he's got his eye on handsome here."

That was enough for a smile. Almost.

"Or you," she added softly, " – I can't be the only one."

Elphie looked up, face almost hidden by her hair.

"Speaking of looks…" she went on, unwilling to break the spell.

Glinda smoothed the wayward strands behind Elphaba's ears. Then, reaching lower, she popped open a button.

Elphie looked down at her plain white shirt, suddenly the most revealing item she had ever worn. Up again to meet Glinda's knowing stare, all her words for once silenced. That white hand lingered, now far from innocent.

For a moment, Glinda saw something, fierce with dark intent. Until the everyday mask visibly came down again. Elphie took her hand, moved it back to the tabletop. Which, they both noticed, was now swimming in wine.

Fiyero had knocked the whole bottle over.

--------------

_**A/N: I'm not entirely happy with that last section, but I'm also really sick of looking at it now. And I'll probably be busy the rest of this week, so I wanted to get one more part out today. Apologies, therefore, if it seems rushed. Secondly, this whole drinking episode is turning out a lot more in depth than I'd first intended, so I don't have much of a clue how it's going to end…**_


	17. Part 12ii

Part 12ii

_**A/N: I've been meaning to somehow explain why Nessa isn't mentioned in this story, and now it's getting a bit late to bring her in. So, for the sake of laziness, please allow some leakage from the book, and assume that she hasn't come to Shiz yet. Also, this part may only make sense in my tired Monday brain.**_

--------------

"I'll…er…I'll just…I'll get another one, shall I?"

The poor boy stumbled off in the direction of the bar. Left alone, the young ladies eyed each other warily.

_'I love you.'_

The words blossomed in Elphaba's heart, only to die before they ever reached her lips.

Glinda could read nothing beyond that stony façade. Defences, long strengthened throughout all the painful years, shut her firmly outside, blank as any wall.

With a mental shrug, she reached for her almost full glass, tipping it back in most unladylike fashion.

"Woah, steady!" Elphie reached out a warning hand.

Glinda glared indignantly. Holding her gaze, the other purred,

"I know _I_ have plans for later on…don't you?"

Just like that, Elphie was back where she felt safest - in command.

Trailing over, Fiyero vaguely wondered what was going on. Glinda had a look of mild concussion, strangely combined with – he stopped that thought right there.

Elphie watched in smug amusement. It appeared she'd broken her.

--------------

As the evening wove on ever more unsteadily, Glinda, perfect, unassailable Glinda, never quite recovered that fabled poise of hers. Mainly, of course, because Elphie wouldn't let her.

---

_Three glasses_

"You're not tired? Fiyero, she look tired to you?"

The young prince muttered something. He was drunk, not round the bend.

"I'm sure you must be," Elphie went on evilly.

"God knows, you kept me up with all your damn moving last night."

Glinda froze. From right across the room? How could she have…

"She's quite the talker," Elphie whispered - loudly.

Fiyero spat wine all down his lovely silk shirt front.

---

_Four_

"Just look at you two!" Fiyero gushed, "who'd have thought it!"

For all his reputation, he was really no drinker. Glinda leapt at his pathetic opening nonetheless.

"Well I never would. So what did you think - when we met?"

"You really want to know?" Elphaba shot back, with a grin.

Glinda nodded slowly. Elphie bent down to her ear.

The few words Fiyero caught could have meant anything at all. Pink...panther?

No. Pink...pa- Pink panties!!?

His hands flailed wildly, failing to land upon his glass. One could almost see the spark as his brain shut down in protest.

--------------

_**A/N: edited for clarity in the (debatably) saner light of day. **_


	18. Part 12iii: Toss, toss!

Part 12iii: Toss, toss!

_**A/N: Yes, this has been a long time coming, and yes, I realise that it's pathetically short. But this scene has been giving me a lot of trouble. Knowing exactly how it's going to end, getting there has been more of a case of forcing myself to write a coherent build-up. Anyway, it's nearly done now. And who can guess what we're leading up to? However, I doubt I'll manage to write more before Christmas, unless, of course, people ask very nicely…**_

--------------

Elphaba stood up, regarding her work with some pride. Fiyero slumped unseeing, burbling gently to himself. Glinda, on the other hand, tracked her every last movement, only showing signs of life once her girlfriend had left the room.

Sentient thought at length returning, Glinda shook her head briskly. As so often happened at such moments in her life, the warring halves of her character wrestled for control.

What the hell had just happened? Had the world turned upside down?

Was it possible that she, the envied, beautiful Glinda, had lost out to that…

Aggravating,

_Stimulating_,

thoughtless,

_passionate_,

ill-dressed frump of a…

_Damn, that shirt on her_…

Bloody…

…_hot…God, the way she looked at me…_

Focusing with a great effort on the question still at hand, her inner blonde, for once, supplied the obvious answer. If there was one thing that Glinda knew…

Returned from her perilous bathroom adventure, Elphaba immediately noticed a difference. Gone was the flustered, blushing schoolgirl, in her place a coolly assured young woman, gracing her lover with a enigmatic stare.

Elphie swallowed, forcing down her instinctual response.

'_Now who's playing games?' _she gloated, holding back a grin.

Sitting down, she then proceeded, with quite stunning success…to ignore the other girl entirely.


	19. Part 13i: Wicked

_**A/N: Happy new year! So much for all my good intentions of finishing this before 2006 was out. Instead, I found myself on holiday in Devon with – the horrors – no internet! Secondly, if this part makes even less sense than usual, I blame the flu. And thirdly, yes, I am going to drag out the scene even longer, but a little encouragement goes a long way…**_

Part 13i: Wicked

Elphie turned to poor Fiyero, innocently resting with his head in his hands. Merciless, she poked him with a bony green finger.

"Oi, Prince Charming! You awake down there?"

"Whuh? What? Yes?" he ventured.

The young man attempted, with limited success, to regain what dignity he still possessed.

"_You_," she continued, punctuating her taunts with more vicious prodding, "_You_, Master Fiyero, are an utter disgrace!"

While he did nothing but blink bemusedly, Elphie could only carry on.

"Well?" she grew impatient, "sentences too much for you?"

"I," he declared, "have never felt better."

The effect was only slightly marred by his gradual listing to the right hand side.

At her scathing look, he countered,

"Ask me anything!"

And so she did, verbally fencing him into a corner in the discussion of their choicest shared subject.

Much as she enjoyed watching her girlfriend in full flow, (not to mention how thoughts of that consuming fervour filled her dreams in ever greater droves), Glinda had decided that enough was quite enough. Fortunately, as she'd passed by the bar, Elphie had procured them a small plate of supper, which, consisting of some sliced fruits and cheeses, now sat conveniently at Glinda's hand.

Although Elphaba seemed fully engrossed, the other girl was well aware of her divided attention, and the not-so-subtle constant glances thrown her way. Glinda, with a look that promised all and nothing, took a piece of peach and brought it gently to her lips.

Fiyero took a second to register the change. Elphie, silenced? Had the sky just fallen in? But even he, with the room gaily swimming before his eyes, couldn't fail to see what was right in front of him. Glinda, slowly, tortuously so, licked her fingers clean, and then her lips. Elphaba, gaze locked on her, held them both in that instant, unwavering and still.

"I'll…be away now," he muttered. No-one heard him.

--------------

One of them had to break that thrilling, terrible silence.

"You realise every single man in here is watching you?"

Neither girl was certain what Elphie had meant by that. Hesitantly, Glinda asked,

"Does that bother you?"

Before she knew it, Elphaba admitted,

"I like it."

Glinda clasped her glass in a steadying grip as her girlfriend went on huskily,

"Every man in this whole damn place would give his firstborn to be here with you right now. And I'm the one –" she paused, eyes skittering away.

" – I'm the one," she looked up again, "who gets to have you."

An endless moment, Glinda transfixed by the dark heat of her stare.

Then, breaking free with a visible struggle, all at once she was upright and heading for the door.

"Time to leave?" she asked breathlessly.

"I really think so."


	20. Part 13ii

Part 13ii

--------------

The change of scene gave them some much needed breathing space. Elphaba shrugged into a light summer cloak, wary as ever of the flighty Shiz weather.

As they started out on the short walk home, Glinda thought it wise to introduce a light topic.

"_So_," she drawled with an expectant grin, "what did you really think of me when we first met?"

"Oh, all that doesn't matter any more."

"Come on," cajoled the blonde, deploying her never-failing pouty face.

Elphie smiled down at her, helpless to resist.

"Well, let's just say you can count yourself lucky."

"And why would that be, Miss Elphaba?"

Slowing, she turned to face her, bringing them both to a stop.

"You're still alive aren't you?"

Glinda stepped closer, settling her arms around Elphie's waist.

"I'd say so," she murmured, looking up with clear intent.

A questing white hand found a slit at her waistband, slipping inside, soon followed by its partner.

"Now I remember why I picked this out for you."

Speechless for the second time in five minutes, Elphie could only revel in the sight that met her eyes. There in the softening evening light, Glinda had never looked more lovely – or more free.

Then, glancing around at the shadowed street corner, empty now, but very much public, she could feel a touch of the old nervousness return.

"Why, Miss Glinda -" she began unsteadily.

Cut short once again, she swallowed a girlish cry. Glinda's cool fingers grew bolder, tracing aimless patterns up and down her spine.

"- I do believe you're drunk."

Glinda must have seen the escape there offered, but chose instead a rather more direct approach.

"Maybe…" she replied, pressing into her closely. "I know I can't stop wanting more."

They closed the final distance with one accord. Each met the other's passion with a more than equal share, lips crushing together with a force unleashed at last. Some small sense of propriety slowly winning through, the pair broke apart only to hurry on their way.

--------------

**_A/N: One very important question now faces you – is this the end, or should I continue? I think we can all see what the next part would contain, and although I'm not known for over-explicitness, still I wouldn't want to shock any of you. Apart from that, I do have some idea of what would happen in the Emerald City, but now I think about it, ending here would fulfil my title pretty well._**

**_A/N no. 2: I've made some final changes to the last paragraph, although I'm still not completely satisfied. As for continuing, I'd forgotten an interesting idea I had for the next scene, but anything further than that needs more thought, the story having changed itself as I went along. So to sum up, I'd be cautiously hopeful.  
_**


	21. Part 14i: As long as you're mine

**Part 14i: As long as you're mine**

_**A/N: Apologies for the long delay, but it's been all go round here lately. First there was the job interview, then the second one, which is now postponed due to the simultaneous horrible head cold, but at least the sick time has given me an excuse for slacking - I mean writing. And one more thing, I feel I should give advance warning for the completely arbitrary evil cliffhanger.**_

Of course, their haste was understandable. Glinda, indeed, was so eager to be in, that their smugly locked door seemed allied against her. Flinging the inoffending panels wide, she lurched over their threshold, almost falling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Elphie straggled in her wake.

Glinda took a calming breath, pausing briefly, motionless. Then, with a flourish, she slammed the door. It seemed to her to close on all that had passed before. This moment was everything, this piercing clarity. Teeth gleamed in the half-light as she formed her sure reply.

"I feel…wicked."

Elphaba began to wonder where she'd left her girlfriend. Although not for long. With no more warning, Glinda surged into her arms, propelling them both towards the nearest flat surface.

Breath left them as they fell back onto the bed. Stunned, Elphie looked up into that familiar face. All at once, she felt – it was so much she hardly knew. Stirred to her core, old, buried, thoughts surfaced. Doubts, fears, long-held certainties. Who, after all, ever wanted the green girl? Yet there she was, perfect, glorious Glinda…With her actions Elphie took the one safe course she knew. Barely an effort and Glinda lay prone, at her will.

_---_

_Kiss me too fiercely,_

_Hold me too tight;_

_I need help believing,_

_you're with me tonight;_

_---_

Each touch in its hunger sought a promise without words.

---

_My wildest dreamings,_

_Could not foresee,_

_Lying astride you,_

_With you wanting me._

---

Her lover pushing up against her, ever wanting more…

---

_Just for this moment,_

_As long as you're mine;_

_I've lost all resistance,_

_And crossed some borderline._

_---_

Consciousness gave way to something altogether new. Her last real thought was a flicker of concern.

"Glinda…" she panted, "Are you –"

"- Oh god, yes!"

Through the heart of the green girl ran a vein of liquid fire, passion once reserved for her studies, her politics. Now, that fierce, single-minded energy was redirected into quite another course.

Dark eyes narrowed with a predatory stare. Glinda lay beneath her, ripe for the taking. Blonde hair over soft white skin, flushed with a heat spreading steadily lower. Wordlessly, Elphie surveyed her, devouring it all. Then, with a guttural cry, she gestured across the room. Their two candles flared into blazing life. It wasn't enough. She couldn't wait for more.

_---_

_Every moment,_

_As long as you're mine,_

_I'll wake up my body,_

_And make up for lost time..._

---

Glinda raised not the slightest protest as Elphie made swift work of her entire outfit. Not sparing a thought for all that money and effort now lying in a crumpled pile beside the bed, her mind could hardly credit that this dream was coming true.

Elphaba could not, would not rest until every inch knew her, when each part had felt her claim.

"Mine," she breathed, brokenly, "mine," she said again.

Snatching control for a brief moment, Glinda pulled her up into a bruising kiss, struggling all the while to unbutton her shirt. Patience exhausted, the other broke free, shucking off her confining clothes in an instant.

---

_No fears for the future,_

_Or ghosts from the past;_

_I'll make ev'ry last moment last,_

_As long as you're mine…_

_---_

Minutes passed before her everyday self would return. As the pounding of her heart ceased its beating in her ears, so, some comprehension dawned of just what she had done. Elphie looked at Glinda, limp and lifeless at her side. Bruises were already forming over pale, clear skin.

--------------

_**A/N no. 2: Yes, all will be revealed in the second half of this scene. When? Well that would be telling…**_


	22. Part 14ii: Because I knew you

**Part 14ii: Because I knew you  
**

_**A/N: I'm not exactly sure how much sense this will make to people other than myself. It's been a long weekend. But here's a hint - however much you want to read into this little scene…you can't go too far.**_

--------------_**  
**_

"Glinda?"

…

"Glinda?!"

"Mmm."

"Glinda!"

…

"Mmmmh," her eyes cracked open, "hello."

Elphie remembered to breathe again.

"Oh my God, Glinda, are you ok?! I'm so sorry, I don't know - I just - it was…"

"- Woah, woah! What? What are you talking about?"

Elphie? Incoherent? Was that even possible? Shaking her head briskly, Glinda gathered up her wits. Her girlfriend had retreated, shying away from her touch.

Gently, Glinda coaxed her,

"Come on, what is it?"

Hanging her head, Elphie muttered, "I hurt you."

"What? Why would you say that?"

She choked out what could once have been a laugh.

"Just look at yourself."

"Hey…" Glinda reached out, not about to be denied,

"Does this say upset to you?"

Grudgingly, Elphie looked - really looked at her. Glinda's expression could only be described in terms of cats and cream. Every line of her body, languorously discomposed, spoke an indecent level of satisfaction. Still, Elphaba was clearly not convinced. Glinda shifted over, turning to face her head on.

Never one for subtlety even at her best, the blonde could see that now was not a good time to begin. Looking right at her, Glinda simply spoke the truth.

"Elphaba, you were…" pausing, her hand crept out, tracing lines of longing over delicate hip bones.

"…You were…you. And it was more than I could ever have dreamed of."

In a reaction she knew all too well, black brows contracted, eyes shuttered against her.

"No, please, don't back away from me."

Their stares met in a battle neither knew that they could win.

"Let me show you," murmured Glinda, breaking the silence.

Softly, pale fingers started to trace paths on green skin.

"I can still feel your hands all over me."

…

_Maybe I'm brainless,_

_Maybe I'm wise…_

…

"No," as she smoothed over an uncertain frown, "No, don't close your eyes."

Elphaba met that cloudy blue stare, darker now than she had ever seen before.

"I can see how beautiful your skin looks next to mine."

Glinda grew bolder, flowing over, above her. Helpless, Elphie lay more fully back upon the bed.

"I can feel your breath as it warms me."

…

_Somehow I've fallen,_

_Under your spell…_

…

"I can't wait until I taste your lips again."

Long seconds later, their eyes met. No sound in the room they shared but gasping, laboured breaths. Elphaba had yet to speak. Now she didn't think she could.

Glinda took one slim hand in her own.

"Feel what you do to me."

--------------

**_A/N no. 2: Confused? Utter rubbish? Wildly inappropriate? Do please let me know._**


	23. Part 15i: One short day

Part 15i: One short day

_**A/N: Just a short part again I'm afraid. We're heading towards a climax here, the details of which I've yet to decide on. At least one more nice fluffy interlude will follow though.**_

--------------_**  
**_

It was two deliciously exhausted young women that stepped off the Emerald City train the next day.

"We're really here!" gushed Glinda, buoyed along the platform by a giddy childlike glee.

Almost as thrilled (though you'd never have guessed it), Elphie reached again for her much-folded letter.

"When do we have to be there?" asked Glinda.

"Not till four o'clock."

"What's the time now?" she urged impatiently.

"Look up."

Elphaba had slowed, taking in the scenery. Archways, pillars, high, vaulted ceilings. Marbled, jewelled, and unmistakeably…green. Hanging above them was a huge, wrought-iron clock.

"It's barely noon," Glinda was practically skipping on the spot. "That means we have - we could…"

"Spit it out, Princess."

Breathless, she blurted out her rapid-fire request.

"Elphie, can we please go shopping now please!"

Dragging out the expectant pause that followed, Elphie bade her sanity a fond farewell.

"Lead the way."

--------------

While tuning out the greater portion of her girlfriend's words, Elphie couldn't help smiling at the mere sight of her. As they rounded the last corner, a few heads began to turn. In her excitement, Glinda's perky, high-pitched tones reached a level verging on the supersonic. Small dogs in the area pricked up their ears.

"What? No," broke in Elphie, "that's not how we're working this."

Glinda slowed, her face starting to fall.

"This is your thing, Glin," she went on more gently. "When you've had enough, then maybe we can shop for me."

"Ooh, Elphie," squealed the blonde, "you're the best girlfriend ever!"

--------------


	24. Part 15ii

Part 15ii

The first half an hour went comparatively well. No sulks, no swearing, no actual bodily harm. It was the next two and a half hours that posed more of a trial. As they shuttled from shop to identical shop, each perfumed, beribboned, stifling interior only distinguished from the last by the variously grating affected manners of its fawning staff, Elphie found that her resolve was wearing dangerously thin. For a while, she staved off the thoughts of murder-suicide by picturing where she would rather be right then. Swimming, for instance, with Madame Morrible, naked.

Glinda, of course, was in absolute heaven. Yet even she could not fail to notice the long-suffering sighs and bursts of aggrieved muttering from where Elphie slumped on one more overstuffed sofa. Just like the train they'd taken down from Shiz, within Elphaba the pressure was building, fast. At that, Glinda's thoughts took a very different turn…

"Elphie!" she trilled, "would you come in here?"

Glowering, Elphie trudged into the changing area. The small army of attendants being occupied elsewhere, she assumed that some menial assistance was required. Looking up, she met the other girl's unwavering stare. Reflected, that was, in the nearby mirror. The huge, full-length mirror, in which, as she took a wary step closer, a whole lot more became abundantly clear. Glinda, it appeared, was half-way out of (or into) some kind of buttery yellow dress, its unhooked bodice drooping downwards towards most improper depths.

"A little help?" she teased, all innocence.

"Glinda?" the word came out strained and harsh.

Elphaba lifted an uncertain hand, her eyes never leaving the reflection before her.

Letting it fall, she said flatly,

"I don't want to touch you."

"How come I don't believe that?" murmured Glinda, watching her closely in the mirror.

Dark hair clung damply to Elphie's face and neck. She was holding herself almost perfectly still, visibly humming with inner tension. Green hand moving again as if of its own accord, Elphaba confessed,

"I don't know what I'll do."

All her simmering frustrations were nearing boiling point.

"Find out."

Her hand drifted over Glinda's bare back and shoulders, then all at once pulled her round into an unyielding embrace.

A pointed cough shattered their stolen moment. In the far corner stood a faded brown armchair, where, almost lost under a mound of needlework, sat a tiny, gnarled old woman, now pinning them with a fearsome laser glare. Seconds ticked past, chilled with prim, icy, contempt.

"We done here?" ventured Elphie.

"Somehow, I'd say yeah."

--------------

_**A/N: I lost it a little towards the end there, but that's the best you're going to get from me today. And now I can't put off the big finale any more. Will our girls manage to come out on top? Can the author maintain her sanity while wresting her plot back into the vague form of the show? Will the final chapters ever in fact get written, even if her new job is just as boring as the last? A little encouragement goes a long way…**_


	25. Part 16i: Wonderful

Part 16i: Wonderful

_**A/N: Apologies for the never-ending delays in updating. But really, I think that I might have some excuse. After all, it's not every month that you leave one job, start another, and move halfway across the country to your brother's house, where both two small children and a shared taste for Xbox games combine to steal all my spare time away from writing…But enough rambling. Just a tiny little part as well I'm afraid, but now I'm settled there should (hopefully) be lots more coming soon. **_

-------------

Miss Glinda, decked out in a fantastical ballgown, sailed through the halls of the royal palace, almost like one coming home. Conversely, Elphaba had never felt so ill at ease. Head down, she stumbled along quite heedlessly, thoughts and words that were earlier so clear having turned traitor and deserted her en masse.

Entering the throne room, her already frayed nerves were shredded to tatters by the Wizard's display.

"I am Oz," he boomed, "the great and terrible! Who are you and why do you seek me?"

"Elphaba!" she squeaked, her voice embarrassingly high.

And how did one converse with a gigantic talking head?

"E-Elphaba Thropp!"

Lights rose to a less forbidding level, the Wizard's mouthpiece was silenced and stilled. A spry, anonymous elderly man strolled out to greet them. Elphie's crackling tension was abruptly diffused by…was that disillusionment?

With her cringing companion still plastered at her side, Elphaba turned to meet him, feeling her old self again. Yet a new sense of urgency was growing within her. Unable to forget her naive, credulous Glinda - even now clearly beguiled by their ruler's easy charm - this man, this ordinary man seemed to her a vague enigma, a dangerous unknown.

Even so, she couldn't help being swept up by his words. It was with difficulty that Elphie broke in, looking to Glinda as she flatly began,

"We're here to alert you that something bad –"

But, barely allowing her to form a sentence, Oz was off again, weaving his tantalising web.

Before they knew it, Madame Morrible had sprung up from nowhere, and - still more incredibly - right there before their eyes, she had produced the fabled, long-lost Grimmerie.

-------------


	26. Part 16ii

Part 16ii

_**I thought I might just drag this out a little more. Plus, my only chance to write at the moment is during my lunchbreaks, so, some patience, please! **_

_**Edited to add: for some reason this wasn't showing up properly on the site yesterday, so here's hoping it works the second time…**_

_**Edited again: stop losing my new chapter, damn you! I have no idea what's going on with this. It stayed online for an hour or so, then the new chapter disappeared and the story dropped off the front page again. And again!**_

-------------

Morrible's condescending words stopped short as, without warning, almost without conscious will, Elphaba began to chant, strange sounds slipping from her.

Until –

"_Elphie!"_ lashed Glinda, her voice cutting through.

The picture of outrage in delightful pastel tones, she went on in the ensuing stunned silence,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Look at him!" she strode to the cowering Monkey's side.

While the Wizard doubtless brewed up yet another cunning plan and, confounded, their teacher gaped like the fish she was, Elphie, lifting her head, seemed to come back to herself.

"Who are you?" urged Glinda, "are you nothing more than this?"

She drew breath to form a reply, but then, helplessly, her gaze dropped back to the spellbook.

"Elphaba! Think! The lion-cub, those awful men we saw…"

"_Doctor Dillamond," _muttered Elphie dazedly, searching for something in her girlfriend's fierce blue eyes.

"Listen," Glinda turned to the beleaguered Animal. "Do you want this? Do you _really_ want to fly?"

Looking up at her, he nodded uncertainly.

"What if I promise that I won't let her hurt you?"

This time, his assent was notably more marked.

Now she bent down to the other girl, sat hunched upon the floor.

"Can you do this?"

"I – I think so – yes."

As Glinda went to move away, Elphie snatched hold of her hand.

"Don't," she breathed, dark eyes soft and, for the moment, clear.

"It's –" she sought for words, "you – you know who I am."

-------------


	27. Part 17i: Changed for the better

**_So, that part about me updating soon? Yeah, that was a lie. But enough of my excuses, on with the drama! Reviews are very welcome, let me know if you like where this is heading._**

Part 17: Changed for the better

Glinda felt caught, trapped, like a fly in amber's grasp. Held in an instant that would echo through all time. Elphaba was gone. Unreachable, beyond this world.

--

--

--

So intent was the witch on this, her greatest chance, that not a blink, that not one breath broke through her eerie trance. Yet still, her death-like grip on Glinda's warm hand gave the other some small hope her Elphie would return.

Never one known for inattention, this time Elphaba's sheer concentration reached new heights. First, on the shifting, shimmering words on the page, then, as she lifted her dark head, starting to chant once more under her breath, it was the fearful monkey feeling the weight of her stare.

All the while, Glinda searched her lover's face, seeking the slightest trace of the girl she knew. Unbidden, formless doubts began to bloom.

_---_

_I hope you're happy,_

_I hope you're happy now…_

_---_

Suddenly, so swiftly that no-one saw the change, two buds appeared on the Animal's back, stretching, bursting, unfurling – into wings!

"She's actually done it!" Oz exclaimed, stunned.

Meanwhile, with an inward smile, Elphie rose up tall - triumph evident in every aspect of her stance. Only Glinda noticed how she'd dropped hands.

"I knew she had the power!" gloated Madame Morrible, equally filled with her own, twisted, delight.

"You planned all this?" Elphie turned to their old head.

"Well, you benefit too, dearie," she cooed.

As her heart hitched in anticipation, Elphie swallowed hard, tensing as if for a blow.

"And this is only the beginning!" crowed the Wizard, pointing up to the dim roof-space.

There, flocking in through an unseen trapdoor, swooped and dipped a host of winged monkeys. As their feathered servants gleefully circled the group, Oz and Morrible, both bathed in glorious success, smiled a matching, sinister smile.

_"Won't they make perfect spies!"_

"Spies?!" gritting her teeth, Elphaba forced out the word. Lead settled in her stomach, thick, weighing her down.

"You're right, that's a harsh word..."

She heard nothing more, embracing anger's hot return. Yet it was then - illusions shattered, dreams fled - then Elphie looked to the one thing she still had.

------


	28. Part 17ii: The deadly poppy field

**_A/N: Finally, an update! I bet no-one can even remember when this story started now. I thought, since my life has been amazingly stressful lately, what better escape than a little more 'Wicked'. Anyway, I hope you like it, and I promise to carry on soon._**

Part 17ii: The Deadly Poppy Field

Glinda barely recognised her flat, lifeless tones.

"They've know nothing," Elphie stated, "nothing at all."

With rage only fuelled by her girlfriend's wide-eyed stare, the Witch whirled around, snatching up the Grimmerie.

"You can't even read this!" she spat, spell-book brandished high. Turning from one to the other, she pressed,

"Not a single damn page, can you? Answer me!"

"No," purred Oz, "but _you_ can."

Acting on some silent signal, Morrible moved in. Softly, smoothly, she began.

"The Wizard needs you. He's been waiting - just for you."

As she spoke, he stepped closer, both now circling round their prey.

"Think about it, Elphaba," he murmured, intimate. "You've seen more of Oz than half the fools out there."

He gestured to the main doors and the busy streets beyond.

"Surely you realise the state our nation's in?"

Not daring to approach them, Glinda inched around the group. Even as she, too, hung on his every word, the young girl was dogged by indefinable fears. Perhaps it was instinct, tasting menace in the air. Wary, she edged closer, angling for a clearer view.

"The Quadlings block progress as their mud bogs my troops in; savages roam the Vinkus, heedless of our law; Munchkin peasants flood the city, by night and by day…"

There, Glinda could catch a full view of her friend. As the Wizard must have been quite well aware, Elphie's schooled impassiveness concealed an inner storm. One short lifetime of frustrated dreams - her very being strained to believe him still.

Dark eyes blazed with a passion all her own - passion Glinda had believed for herself alone. A terrible certainty brought its chilling dawn. Was this how she'd lose her? To her country, to the throne?

"So," he trailed off airily, "as a threat, Animals barely register."

_This_ was the Great, the Wonderful Oz. Blithely writing off whole sections of his populace - the starving, the different, the dispossessed.

Time stood balanced, promise thrilled the air. Then,

"Run Glinda, go!" Elphie tossed the book to her.

… …

_**To Be Continued! **_


	29. Part 18i: Defying Gravity

**_A/N: Short, and slightly dirty, just the way I like it!  
_**

Part 18i: Defying Gravity

Glinda didn't move. The pair stood, frozen in tableau. As every precious second ate at their chance of success, she merely stared at the stranger she once knew.

Who was this? Witch, rebel, outcast, lover and beloved. All these things, or perhaps none.

Behind Glinda, Oz slipped round them to the talking head.

"She knows too much!" Madame Morrible hissed, eyes gleaming, face shining with fanatic lust.

"Please, Glin!" Elphie willed, brokenly, the words only apparent in the movement of her lips.

Fiercely protective, humbled, yet unconquered still - that was Elphaba as she'd never forget her. Glinda whirled and fled the room.

Too late! The Wizard boomed into his fearsome mouthpiece,

"**Guards! There is a fugitive loose in the palace! Oz commands you, bring her to me - alive or dead!"**

At his last words, something silently gave way. Now, the Witch had nothing left to lose. The power rose within her, and this time, she let it grow.

-------------


	30. Part 18ii

_**A/N: I wasn't in a very good mood when I started this today, so this part turned out a little...nastier than planned. Also, this scene has a will of it's own, even now I'm not quite sure how it will end. **_

Part 18ii

The atmosphere became electric. Unnoticed, Madame Morrible stole out of a side door, well aware that this time, she was more than overmatched.

"Call them back," the Witch said softly, biting off each word.

Reckless from the easy years of supreme rule, Oz coolly returned,

"Why should I? She's already dead."

Light itself seemed to flee the Witch's wrath, darkness spreading outwards from her with a creeping chill. The feeble sparks remaining played off the uncounted jewels, bathing the scene in an eerie, emerald glow.

Shrouded there amidst her own, unholy night, tight lines in a green face shone with cruel radiance.

Silent, always fixing him with an unyielding glare, Elphaba made a short, stiff, throwing motion.

Oz coughed out one, strangled, gasping cry. Stabbing, sharp shocks beset him from all sides, effortlessly lifting him, dangling by the throat.

Still the Witch regarded him with a mute disgust. She looked on as, cringing, he began to choke to death.

Lips curling in disdain, she lightly flicked her wrist. Oz flew backwards, crumpling up against the model head. Half-stunned, the old man wheezed in great, rattling breaths. Sheer terror gripped him as Elphaba approached. She crouched beside him, leaning closer, closer still.

"Call. Them. Back," she whispered, face against him own.

Scrambling on all fours like a beaten dog, Oz reached, trembling, for the speaking tube.

"**Return to your posts!" **it groaned, **"Let the girl go free!"**


	31. Part 18iii

**_A/N: I'm extremely tired today, but I may manage to get a bit more written anyway. In case not, here's another short part I'm afraid._**

**_A/N 2: I did manage a few more lines, which I've added on at the end here. _**

Part 18iii

Hope had never been the Witch's friend. Glinda was gone - this felt, she knew. Or rather, forever dealt the losing hand in life, she felt it her due. Yet even as black despair hung, lowering, over her head, one piping voice within her would not rest unheard.

Later, Elphaba would always pass off what came next as a mere freak of adolescent sentiment. Many, of course, hold quite another view. Unthinking, her eyes closed, her breath began to slow. Without doubt, she possessed a deep reserve largely untapped. One word resounded in her thoughts…

"Glinda." 

A host of treasured moments rose, unasked, before her eyes.

_--- _

_"Lovely…" spoke a gentle vision._

_ "Kiss me…" Truth proclaimed._

_ "I can't be the only one." Bewitching tenderness._

_ Vibrant in moonlight, glorious in candles' glow…_

_"I love you," her own voice echoed - secretly, unheard._

_---  
_

Then, with a wrenching, dizzying, disjointed - snap! Elphie _was _Glinda, somehow, two became as one. For the brief instant - less than a second, perhaps, Elphie saw what she saw, even felt what Glinda felt. Clear thought struggled to pierce her bewilderment - Glinda - she was close by, she was unhurt, she still lived!

Back in the throne room, Oz looked on in wonderment. As the Witch's odd, ill-timed abstraction seemed to pass, so the awful darkness around her shrank visibly.

"You're a lucky man," he was told, obscurely.

The Wizard stretched an arm out towards the concealed alarm.

"Hey!" Elphaba snapped, a warning, "we're not done yet."


	32. Part 19i: Unlimited

**_A/N: A little rushed towards the end, as I finished this off during my lunchbreak. But there's lots to do tonight, and I just had to get this idea out of my head!_**

Part 19i: Unlimited

The Witch, at this fatal crossroads, stood, directionless. Time! cried the sick indecision, gnawing at her gut. All she needed was a little more time...

While his tormentor still hesitated, Oz' mind raced. Just a few more minutes, then someone would come for him...In fact, was that footsteps he heard approaching the door?

Elphie, too, looked up as the sound disturbed her thoughts. Scattering the now completely confused palace guards, through the swinging double doors burst -

" - Glinda?!"

---

"What in the name of heaven - get out of here!"

"Glinda!" began Oz, "so pleased that -"

" - Shut up, you."

Turning on him, Elphie lashed out with a slicing movement. The Wizard crumbled, racked with crippling shocks.

"Elphie!" gasped Glinda, "he's just -"

" - Get OUT of here!" Maddened, she whirled back around, arm raised to strike again.

Undaunted, Glinda showed no fear, tears welling in her eyes. Stepping closer, she looked up, meeting the wild-eyed glare.

"Elphie, it's me."

---

"I'm sorry."

With that, Elphie sagged, suddenly entirely spent. She draped an arm around Glinda's neck, hiding her face against the other's shoulder. The dead blackness around her quietly winked out.

When the Witch looked up, she was herself again. Glinda read in her face a fragile, desperate calm.

"We can't stop now," Elphie whispered. "There's no other way."


	33. Part 19ii

Part 19ii 

"Tell me one thing first," urged Glinda.

She took a step back, looking Elphie up and down.

"Are you really alright?"

"I will be."

"Just now, when I was out there, something happened - I don't know - I - I felt such awful pain from you."

"I thought you were dead." Was her simple response.

Every fibre told her to take Elphie in her arms. Yet, fully aware that this was neither time nor place, she merely cupped a green cheek with one gentle hand.

"Hey," she murmured, "We'll get through this - together."

Elphaba was unresponsive, her mind all awhirl.

"I had to come back."

"I know."

Inexplicably, Elphie's knotted brow cleared. Still more absurdly, she broke into a warm grin. A truth had dawned upon her with religious certainty.

…

_Unlimited, together we're unlimited,_

…

Together - their path was clear ahead.

…

_Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been…_

…

Grabbing Glinda's hand, she hurried back over to Oz.

"Now, listen -" she started off, excitedly.

" - No," the Wizard broke in, then paused, gathering his breath. "No," he went on painfully, "you listen to me."

His feeble dignity was ghastly to behold.

"Haven't you -" his voiced was lost in a rattling cough.

"Haven't you forgotten someone?"

------------

**_ A/N: Duh duh duh! What has Madame Morrible been up to all this time? _**


	34. Part 20: No one mourns the wicked

Part 20: No-one mourns the wicked

Into the ringing, shocked silence broke the massed flutter of wings. The Monkey host swooped in, borne on a fierce, exultant glee. Seeing the Wizard slumped, prone and powerless, they swarmed around him with jeers and mockery.

Glinda cried out - only thinking to call them off.

"Chistery!" Test-subject and now leader, the Monkey flew to her.

"You have to help us, please!" she went on, impulsively.

"Madame Morrible, she's out there - she'll do anything. We should - we could - tell him, Elphie!"

Her girlfriend having floundered to an incoherent stop, Elphie forced herself to stir, thoughts vague and objectless.

"She's as bad as he is - worse, maybe."

All saw the great Oz cringe and tremble as she turned his way.

Without a hint of forethought, she spoke out plainly.

"We have to stop her - can you help, any of you?"

Careful now, the Monkey looked slowly between the three. From Oz - a broken thing upon the floor, to Glinda - pleading and innocent, back to the Witch - tall, carelessly dominant. It was barely a decision - the whole host took off as one. Only then did Elphie realise what they had done.

----------------

Morrible stood, poised, there on the cliff-side. As she took a breath to begin her cruel tirade, the sky was darkened before her eyes.

_---_

_No-one mourns the wicked… _

_---_

"What?! Get away from me, you filthy animals!"

_---_

_No-one cries they won't return… _

_---_

"No! Beasts - half-breeds! Get off me - Get away!"

_---_

_No-one lays a lily on their grave… _

_---_

_**A/N: We're almost there, everyone! Are things finally heading our girls' way? Will they come through this final test unchanged?**_


	35. Part 21: Close your eyes and leap

**_A/N: Finally, some kind of resolution is here! This part could perhaps do with a little more work, but I haven't really got the time right now, plus I really wanted to get it out there._**

Part 21: Close your eyes and leap

The Wizard struggled to his feet. If she was going to kill him, hell, he'd take it like a man. Elphaba was shaken but determined to go on. Their path shone before her with a fevered clarity. All she had to do was take this one last step...

"Go on - do it," he taunted.

Softly, she approached.

"I'm not going to kill you."

Glinda breathed again.

"Then what is it? What do you want from me?"

"Power over Oz."

Glinda gasped, "Elphie!"

The Witch pushed on, a jarring mildness in her tone.

"Name Glinda your heir."

"Elphaba - stop!"

Oz said nothing, still too weak to intervene. Unregarded now, he held his head in trembling hands.

Elphie had no eyes for him – Glinda's resistance could yet destroy them all. Seizing both her hands, she spoke gently, deliberately. Every word was vital - fate stood by as their paths met.

"Just look at you, Glin, you were born for this."

"But – "

" – No, listen…I know how this must seem. I've - I saw our future – clearly as you can see me."

_---_

_Unlimited, our future is unlimited_

_And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy…_

_---_

"I've seen it – I've seen what we can be."

"Elphie, listen to yourself – you're crazy…it's a dream!"

Lost, bewildered, Glinda tried to hate her then.

_---_

_Can't I make you understand, _

_You're having delusions of grandeur…_

_---_

"It's my life. "Elphaba said. "There's no way back for me."

Close to tears, Glinda turned and pulled away.

"Don't," she begged her, "don't ask me, please."

Elphie stepped closer, bending down to meet her eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," a whisper. "Yes, you know I do."

"It's time," is all the Witch could say.

_---_

…_time to trust your instincts_

_Close your eyes...and leap…_

_---_

Glinda stood – cold, exposed, alone. Nothing had prepared her to face a choice like this. Black, white. Mind, heart. Known, unknown.

Slowly - so slowly, she reached for Elphie's hand.

Neither girl would ever forget how they felt then. Elphaba, heart brimming with delighted tenderness, let herself be filled once more with glorious belief. Glinda…she saw now what her Elphie could become. She'd never known her look so beautiful.

"Think of what we could do," breathed Elphie, "together."

_---_

_With you and I defying gravity,_

_They'll never bring us down_

_---_

**_A/N: Phew! What a marathon writing that damn scene was! Please let me know if it was even slightly worth it. There's more to come yet, but we're now nearing the end._**


	36. Part 22: Follow the yellow brick road

**_A/N: Finally, an update at last! And a long one, too. The extra length and rambling wordiness of this new part may be attributed to two things. Firstly, my recent reading of Anne Rice - why use one word when fifty will do?! And secondly my ostrich-like desire to escape a rather hectic life right now. Anyway, I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter but one. Let me know your thoughts and I'll try to finish soon!_**

Part 22: Follow the yellow brick road

To say that the next few weeks were tough would be understatement of the century. To carry off a bloodless, back-door coup, while suffering the triple impediments of secrecy, almost total ignorance, and a complete lack of popular support - this would have been a mammoth task for anyone. And to succeed at such a time in Oz, with court and government equally renowned for corruption and conservatism both, while being (take your pick) young, female, green, blonde…even Elphaba despaired sometimes.

Yet, somehow, they soldiered on. Day followed endless, soul-destroying day. Although from the start their positions were defined, being, at first, little more than lookers-on, the so-called 'favourites' of Madame Morrible, sent to aid the Wizard in his declining years, the two interlopers were of course highly suspect, still more so as the wild talk began to spread.

Much as they struggled, singly and as a pair, every working hour filled with meetings, boards, reviews, each falling into bed exhausted every night after the long evening discussions the two shared, one could not deny the many vital things they learned. Amongst their earliest conclusions was that in this glittering world of highly polished lies, it was _image_ that all held paramount. That the surest way to further their cause was to become - in a word…popular.

So it was, that while Elphaba went on as before, keeping a close watch on the Wizard's every move, Glinda considered this problem with interest. Her former friends would hardly have known her. For little Glinda was even - heaven forbid - making use of what she'd learnt in their classes at Shiz. Before the Wizard, when the Ozma line had ruled, the Ozians had cherished their queen-like premiers. This long succession of reigning women were in fact held to be something approaching gods. Thus, as their regard for the Wizard also showed, the people of Oz were disposed to venerate. Add to this a clear tradition of ruling females, and the girls' position didn't seem at all bad. For what better to inspire the masses' awe than a green witch with powers as yet limitless?

Therefore, in the first stage of their PR campaign, Elphie began to use her magic casually. Simple tricks, perhaps, but effective nonetheless. Doors would open, candles light as she came past - she moved in an atmosphere of mild astonishment. Still, this was only half of Glinda's master plan… Stage two being what she like to call The Makeover.

Elphaba was given a crash course in social skills, and, unable to deny their blatant usefulness, soon became the model of civil self-command. Not that this extended into their private lives. Rather, once released from the day's torment, Elphie would be snappish and often unpleasant. Glinda bore with her, knowing it would pass. Fortunately, some might say, they were rarely left alone.

For, their evenings were almost never their own. Glinda insisted that they attend every single ball, every gala and event. Unsurprisingly, they were invited to them all. Soon, Miss Glinda Upland was a name known throughout Oz. And, with her beauty and guileless charm, it was a name often held in high renown (at least in certain sections of the male populace). Elphaba could never have followed her in that. Yet, always striking, and now superbly dressed, she received her own share of guarded interest. One thing over all kept fear and mistrust held at bay. This was the plain, inarguable friendship between the young pair. Indeed, rumours abounded that it was much more than that…

---

_Three weeks later_

---

It had been a good day. For the first time in their months of thankless toil, absolutely nothing had gone against them. The Wizard continued in feeble cowardice, showing very few signs of active dissent. Elphie now felt that there were those that she could trust, not the least among these being Prince Fiyero, who had lately joined the Palace Guard. Glinda was delighted that her plans were bearing fruit, as open hostility was almost at an end. Even in council just that afternoon, both the girls' views had been consulted openly. Naturally they felt inclined to celebrate…

In the suite of adjoining chambers that they shared (a fact which, together with the unused look of one or other of the beds, greatly fuelled the gossip mills) a simple supper was prepared. Elphaba sat, toying idly with her food, truly smiling once again. Glinda chattered on as she had done back at Shiz. For all her struggles over the weeks past, in some respects the perky blonde would never change. And as she watched her, hardly catching half her words, Elphie thanked whoever might be listening for that. Glinda herself - she was giddy with success, and, as Elphie proved herself time and time again, more deeply in awe of her lover every day.

Minutes passed, and Elphaba had hardly said a word. Then, standing, and still with that gentle smile, she moved around the table towards Glinda's chair. Stopping nearby, she looked down at her friend.

"Am I boring you?"

"Come here." Glinda stood at once.

Elphie reached out to push back her golden hair. Tenderly, a green hand lingered, grazing cheek and chin. Eyes closing, Glinda melted in her arms. The kiss, almost chaste, soon became quite the reverse. Adolescent longing fast erased all adult cares. When the everyday world at length returned, Glinda found herself practically in Elphie's lap, a convenient sofa having saved them from a fall.

"Not that I'm complaining," Glinda asked, breathless, "but what brought that on?"

"I don't know - what, I need a reason now?"

Glinda was intrigued - was Elphie embarrassed?

"It's just," she stammered, under Glinda's searching stare, "oh, it's stupid…"

"Elphie…"

"Just for - being you."

Stunned, Glinda knew not to press her further yet. She stood, grinning broadly, and held out a hand.

"Come on, missie," flushing still, Elphie followed her away. In truth, they were really pressed for time, being due elsewhere in an hour, maybe less.

That is, Glinda rushed through her elaborate toilette. Elphie was ready in fifteen minutes, and when she wasn't teasing or distracting her, was quite content to watch her girlfriend as she worked. Although perhaps 'watching' was too generous a word. 'Leering' would have been a better fit. After almost three months of near-abstinence, the proverbial genie was truly uncorked.

Glinda stood as Elphie had seen her countless times. Finely coiffed and beautifully dressed, she faced the mirror, cosmetics in hand. Elphaba stared openly, taking it all in. From the light still glinting in those wide blue eyes, to the tiny hairs at the back of her neck, to the play of tendons as Glinda bent her head…without conscious thought Elphie rose and drew near. Leaning in, she dipped her head, senses flooded with that scent. Clean, a hint of soap, and always that same perfume. Glinda met her eyes in the mirror before them. God, when Elphie got like this…

Softly, the green girl touched her lips to pale skin. Glinda, resolve crumbling, held herself taut, motionless. Bolder, Elphie moved yet closer still. Sweet Oz, these strapless ballgowns…her neck and shoulders free…it was just plain maddening, no-one could resist.

Her own wordless cry brought Glinda back around. Briefly determined, she turned in Elphie's grasp.

"No," she managed breathily, now close enough to kiss.

"No!" she said again, to her own astonishment, as, heedless, Elphie bent to do just that.

"Elphie!" part of Glinda cursed her sudden common sense. "There's no time," she continued valiantly.

"Let them wait," purred Elphaba, dark eyes promising all.

"No…" repeated Glinda, even as she turned her head…only to meet the empty air.

In a whirl of silks, Elphie strode across the room. Casting herself into the furthest chair, she fixed the other with an inscrutable glare. Glinda, now uncertain, hurried through her task.

"You've gone quiet," she soon ventured, as the silence stretched.

"Just thinking," Elphie said.

"About what?"

"Nothing..."

Glinda turned expectantly, her primping almost done. Cocking her head, she eyed the other, half-concerned.

Elphie smirked a little as she gave in,

"Wondering how long till I can get you out of that…"


	37. Conclusion: Thank Goodness

**_A/N: Well, after what seems like an inordinately long time now, here it is, we're done! And finally - I give in, review please, I'm begging you!  
_**

Conclusion: Thank Goodness

From that night, their relationship, unknown to either one, became what was often called an open secret. Neither girl realised just how obvious they were. Everything spoke of it - from the radiance that they shared, to Glinda's sly glances, Elphie's heavy bedroom eyes, how the Witch, though quiet, lit up when Glinda came near. Then of course, their one dance as a pair, so late in the evening that the rooms were almost clear. As for the palace servants, what they'd seen (or heard) is perhaps best unsaid.

Time slipped past them, cares increasing day by day. It became ever more urgent that they move on with their plans. The more they grew into their roles, often acting now to pass on the Wizard's word, the greater the danger of outright resistance. And thanks to Elphie's foresight, their next move was well prepared.

Within the month, a proclamation shook the land. As town clocks declared it noon, the Wizard's will was read.

_My people, I have served you through the best years of my life. Yet even a Wizard inescapably grows old. Therefore I see it fit to name a representative, one who can take some of my burden for their own. From this day, my public duties shall now fall upon…_

A collective hush as the world grew still.

…_Miss Glinda Upland, my trusted aide and friend. Furthermore I desire that she be known by no name more fitting than Glinda the Good._

-------------

Glinda the Good…quite a ring to that. So she thought as the dust settled the following afternoon. The Wizard's public face warranted grand reception rooms. Although, coming as no surprise to anyone, her very first orders were to bring in a new desk for the ever-present Elphaba.

Weeks passed by in a whirl of business. Along with her duties at Glinda's side, Elphie was, by this time, quite a force in her own right. Armed now with all the knowledge that she'd before lacked, Elphaba brought to the field of government a tireless devotion that could only be admired. One by one, she saw her tasks laid out ahead. Singly, and with patience, the pillars of hate would fall. Oz could become a haven, a true home for one and all.

---

_One month on_

_---_

Glinda had just returned from her first trip. And no tiresome carriage ride for her 'Goodness'! These early excursions across Oz would become known as the Bubble Tours. Elphie's spell had worked beautifully. Found late one night in a search of the Grimmerie, the old incantation was in fact a simple thing, and easily adapted for Glinda's lesser skill.

It was with a renewed vigour that she returned to her desk. Publicly, Glinda the Good had enjoyed nothing but success. However, there was more to work than smiles and rhetoric. For one thing, Elphie had turned into such a worry-wort. Even over something like this stupid tribal war…

"Ooh, I've got it!" exclaimed Glinda out of nowhere. "We bring them all together for a –"

Elphaba cut in.

"- Are the words 'formal dinner' about to cross your lips?"

"Well, what if they are?"

"For god's sake, Glin, get it through your little head! Some things can't be solved by a damn social event!"

The Witch pushed back her chair and began to pace the floor.

"What the hell is up with you?"

"Up?! You swan in here like you've come back from holidays! I've not sat down ten straight minutes the whole afternoon!"

"You were worried for me?"

"Yeah, a little bit!"

Elphie's manic energy propelled her round the room.

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know…because I'm in love with you?!"

…

…

…

Stunned, she stopped so sharply that she almost tripped. Glinda, she looked pale, bewildered - move, get over there! Frozen where she sat, she slowly turned her head. Elphie knelt beside her, reaching out with trembling hands.

"I love you," she said again.

"You really mean that?"

Elphie's searching fingers sought a real, warm grasp. Clutching at this anchor, she could only nod her head.

Glinda sagged against her as the tears came fast. Blindly, she demanded,

"Kiss me."

Everything went into it, six months of hopes and fears. Glinda broke off only long enough to whisper,

"Love you."

-------------

Outside the doors, a young footman was struggling with himself. Clearly, they were in there, nobody had seen them go. He'd knocked, he'd coughed politely, there was nothing left to do…

"Miss Glinda…" he stood, head bowed, just inside the room.

Nothing. Two steps further, a furtive glance around.

"Miss Glinda?"

Wait a - there she - there they -

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! I - I didn't know!"

Wringing his hands, the poor man fretted, helplessly. Glinda, merely turning slightly, trilled,

"Yes? What is it?"

"Is it _very _urgent?" added Elphie.

A vague negative muttering before he turned and fled.

Faint laughter reached his burning, scarlet ears. Leaning there against the wall, he couldn't hide a grin.

-------------

And so, on such foundations, the Golden Years began. Barely a month passed without some great event. For instance, Glinda's famous speech to mark the turning year.

Elphie stood to one side, fighting to hold back the tears.

"…_Dearest Ozians, I shall be forever glad that our mighty Wizard, in his declining years, has seen fit to appoint me as his legal heir."_

In spite of it, she wept, then, unheard amidst the cheers. Never had she thought that she could feel such happiness.

At last, the culmination of it all. Glinda the Good celebrated one year's reign. There, outside the palace, she told the adoring crowds,

"_My friends, I would like to take this glorious day to speak of the one thing closest to my heart. Much as you honour me, I have never ruled alone. The time is long past that I acknowledge before you…my equal, my partner, my dearest Elphaba."_

Smiling shyly, Glinda beckoned Elphie to her side.

"_Nothing, my dear people, can make me happier, than knowing that you will grow to love her as I do."_

Beyond words, Elphie could only take her hand. Unnoticed all around them, the people stood as one. Cheers rang out, applause resounded…the old days were done.

_---_

_Because happy is what happens,_

_When all your dreams come true._

---


End file.
